Earth Angel
by hsds
Summary: Nate & Jenny hook-up at Dan and Serena's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Earth Angel

**Summary:** Nate & Jenny get together at Dan & Serena's wedding.

**Author's Note:** A special thank you to Dr. Holland for the beta.

* * *

Jenny walked across the Bass's living room as she headed up to see Serena. She took a moment to glance at him. He still was as beautiful as she remembered. Nate Archibald moved a few items off the couch before taking a seat. After all this time he still had the ability to make her beat just a little faster. She shook her head and made her way up the stairs. Today was about her brother and his bride-to-be and not about a teenage infatuation that just refused to die.

Jenny put the bag on the table and smiled at her soon-to-be sister in law. "You look beautiful."

"You have to say that. You designed the dress," Serena said with a smile. There wasn't a hint of nervousness. She had to be the calmest bride she'd ever seen. Jenny ran her hands along the train, adjusting it. This dress was her masterpiece; the first piece in a couture line that she was developing. She was planning to debut her fashion line in a month. Her line would be comprised of a few bridal gowns and a host of bridesmaids dresses. She knew her brother's wedding would be the ample opportunity to test out her design and then work out any kinks before she was ready to show the world. Most designers wouldn't have a bride wear a gown that had yet to be debuted, but this was a small affair that consisted of family and close friend.

"Aren't you even a little nervous? I'd be a wreck if I were in your shoes."

Serena smiled at her serenely and said, "This just feels natural. We've been through everything. I don't need to explain it to you. You've been there for most of it. It just feels right, like coming home."

Jenny smiled and tightened the pin in Serena's hair. "Turn around"

She wanted to make sure everything was in place. This wasn't just Serena's big day, but hers as well. The photos were going to hit the front page of every society magazine in the morning and she needed everything to be perfect. Tomorrow would be the beginning of something new for her; the beginning of fulfilling her dreams. She was a Humphrey and there was nothing they hated more than being under the thumb of others.

"Everything is perfect. I should get back downstairs," Jenny says.

When she descends the stairs she can feel a pair of eyes on her and she looks over and catches his eye. She chastises herself for letting her imagination get the best of her.

_He doesn't want me like that. It's just what I want to believe._

But Nate's gaze stays on her until she takes a seat and the sound of music playing distracts him. He smiles at Dan as he walks down the corridor and over to the stairs. He's surprised it's taken them this long to finally tie the knot. But, he couldn't be happier for his two friends. Nate's gaze moves over towards Jenny. She looks lovelier every time he sees her. They'd crossed paths a couple of times since she'd returned to the city, but they'd barely uttered more than a few pleasantries. He wasn't sure if it was the atmosphere or the fact that he hadn't dated anyone in 3 years or her, but he couldn't keep his eyes off of Jenny.

_Who are you kidding, it's her._

He watches her silently from the corner of his eye as the priest drones on and on about the responsibilities of marriage. He notices a small yawn escape her mouth and winks at her. Jenny looks down at the floor. She can no longer pretend like she was imagining the attention Nate was lavishing on her. He seemed so focused on her that it unnerved her. Jenny's palms were sweaty, so she wiped them on her dress and focused on the happy couple.

She still didn't understand why Dan wanted a Catholic ceremony. They barely went to church and he was the furthest thing from religious, but it was something he had insisted on. The ceremony was lulling her to an early grave.

Eventually, the priest finished his sermon and moved on to the vows. Jenny couldn't have been more relieved to see her brother dip his new wife and kiss her because she could feel her butt going numb. She got up and greeted the happy couple and soon found herself standing in front of Nate not really sure what to say.

"I don't know about you, but I think my ass is sore," Jenny said.

Nate laughed that deep throaty laugh she loved so much. "I know. I don't think it could be longer."

He held out his arm for her as they followed everyone out to the back yard where photos would be taken. "So, how have you been Jenny?"

"Good, I'm about to launch my own line. Actually Serena's dress is my debut piece."

He smiled at her. "It's beautiful."

"So, is true that you're thinking of running for mayor?"

"Right now it's just rumors. I'm not sure it's something I want to do," he said.

Jenny gave him a knowing look. "I think it's exactly what you want to do. You just want to do it on your terms."

He smiled. Nate was always so thrown at how well jenny knew him. It's like she could see past his boyish charm to what he really wanted. The photographer called Jenny over and he took a tray off the drinks being passed around as he watched from a distance. Nate felt someone pulling at his pant leg and looked down at Henry. "Hey there, big guy."

"Why do you keep looking at Auntie J?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not. Didn't your daddy teach you not to argue with grownups?"

"Daddy says, grownups only say that when they don't want to answer the question."

Nate picked the small boy up and said, "Can you keep a secret?"

The boy vigorously shook his head. "I think Auntie J is pretty," Nate said.

* * *

Blair had converted her drawing room into a small reception hall that seated 20 people and had room for a very small dance floor. The space was small, but big and flashy really wasn't something Dan and Serena craved. They simply wanted to share this moment to those closest to them. Nate stood in one corner of the room, nursing a glass of wine as he watched Jenny flit across the room. She danced with her brother and little Henry, tended to Serena's dress with a grace that was very much her. He admired her legs; they really were her best feature. He wondered what it would be like to run his hand along their length.

_Snap out of it Arch_

"You stare any harder and your eyes are going to fall out of their sockets," Blair teased.

"I'm not staring."

Blair gave him a look of impatience; a look that he was more than familiar with. "Nate. I'm not stupid. Are you just going to stand there and let her slip through your fingers again?"

Nate knew Blair was right, but he didn't like to encourage her already inflated ego. But, so much time had passed he wasn't sure if she still wanted him. She looked up at him just as the sounds of a 60s classic played.

_**Earth angel, earth angel **__**  
**__**Will you be mine? **__**  
**__**My darling dear, love you all the time **__**  
**__**I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you**_

He watched his friend and one-time crush glide across the small dance floor and Nate knew he was sick of waiting for life to happen to him. It was time for him to take control of his personal life like he'd taken control of his professional one. With that in mind, he headed over to her and reached his hand out. "Up for a dance?"

Jenny smiled at him and took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and twirled her around. He held her close and let her scent overwhelm his senses. "So, Jenny how have you been?"

"Busy, just flew in from Milan. Setting up the new line has kept me on my toes."

He smiled that golden smile-the one that could turn her to mush—as he listened to her talk about all plans she had for her own label. "I'm sure you'll do great. You're an amazing girl Jenny Humphrey."

There was something about his voice, and the feel of his arms around her that made Jenny's impulsive streak bubble to the surface. How many more opportunities would she have? One night; if that was all he could give her then it would be enough. "I've got an idea."

"Uh oh, I recognize that look. You're up to something."

"Maybe. Are you brave enough to find out," she asked. Nate nodded his head and followed her out of the room. She'd grabbed a bottle of champagne from a table in the corner and led him upstairs. It was a beautiful room with bay windows and a gorgeous view. The floor was covered in rich oak and her heels clicked against the surface. She opened the window to let the fresh fall air through and beckoned for him to sit next to her. "Open it. I'm horrible at opening these things."

Nate took the bottle of champagne from her and popped the top in a single movement. "We should of grabbed some cups while we were at it."

Jenny took the bottle from him took a sip and said, "Who needs cups." She handed him the champagne and giggled as some of the liquid dribbled down his neck. Nate wiped the liquid from his neck and face and loosened his tie. "This is fun."

"Is it hard watching her marry someone else?" she asked cautiously, not really wanting to hear the answer to her question.

"No, I came to terms with all of that a long time ago. She was just a crush... it just took me that long to realize it."

Jenny looked at him a beat and said, "Some crushes are hard to shake."

Nate couldn't keep his eyes off her. He took another swig of champagne and said, "I know exactly what you mean." The air between was buzzing. Nate wasn't sure if it was the years that had passed, the champagne or the romance of watching his friends marry, but all he wanted to do was pull her closer and explore every inch of her skin.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jenny asked.

Nate closed the distance between them and kissed her until neither of them could breathe. He ran his hands through her long blonde hair and pulled her on to his lap. Each taste made him hunger for more. She tasted like chocolate and champagne, an intoxicating mixture that drove his senses wild. When they finally broke apart, Nate laid his forehead on hers and said, "I say that's worth far more than a penny."

Jenny smiled and reached for him again. She kissed along his jaw and smiled a self-satisfying smile when she heard his soft moan.

She'd wanted him for so long. Jenny had done everything to bury those old feelings, but they always seemed to bubble to the surface. There was something about Nate Archibald that made her always yearn for more. She just couldn't shake him. She wasn't sure what it was: his scent, his sweetness or his simple generosity, but she knew she was in love with him and always had been.

So, if tonight was all she could have, she'd cherish it.

Nate reached behind her and unzipped the gold dress that fit her like a second-skin. Her kisses were no longer enough, he needed to feel skin on skin. He ran his deft finger along her bare back sending shivers down her spine. Jenny stopped kissing him so she could shimmy out of her dress. She stood over him in nothing but her thong and her crème Manolo Blahnik's.

Nate had no words. She was a vision. He reached for her hand and pulled her down to him. She straddled his waist and slowly removed his jacket, which was followed by his tie and shirt. He just watched her as she removed each piece of clothing, working slowly and methodically. There was something erotic about watching her. He could watch her forever. Jenny was a mix of angel and vixen that took his breath away.

"You are so beautiful," he said as he ran his fingers along the curve of her breast. He cupped her left breast and rubbed his thumb along the nipple which elicited a soft moan from Jenny's lips. Nate's other hand slipped under her panties and rubbed between her folds. Jenny gripped his shoulders, her nails digging through the flesh as he continued his ministrations. Her moans grew louder with every touch and were only drowned out by the music from below. Nate removed his hands from clit and replaced it with his tongue. She wasn't sure how much of this exquisite torture she could handle. Her body was quaking from the force of her orgasm and Jenny was positive she saw stars. Nate looked up at her with a self-satisfied smile. "I didn't take you for a moaner."

"You are a smug son of a bitch, Archibald," Jenny said. She beckoned for him to stand so she could remove the rest of his clothing. Her fingers grazed his erection as she unbuckled his belt. Jenny moved down as she slipped off his trousers, leaving him with his pants pooled around his ankles. She moved back up his body and removed his boxers just as slowly as she had his trousers.

Nate pulled her up and grabbed her by the hips, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He traveled the short distance to the wall. Jenny's back was against the wall and she was looking right into his blue eyes. They both were trying to imprint this moment in their memories and that fact made Jenny catch her breath. Nate ran his hand along her cheek and kissed before entering her.

Jenny gasped and soon they were moving as one. He felt so good, so right. Nate's hands gripped her hips in an effort to steady her. With each thrust he thought he was going to lose his ever loving mind. She was so sweet, so tight. Jenny's walls clenched as a loud moan escaped her lips. She met him thrust for thrust, her nails digging into his back, but Nate felt no pain, just pleasure. Jenny's final orgasm undid her and all she felt was white hot pleasure that shot through her every nerve ending.

Afterwards, they collapsed on the floor in a heap of limps. Nate ran his fingers through her long blond hair as she laid her head on his shoulder. "We should get back to the reception, they're probably wondering where we went," Nate said.

"I could stay here forever," she said.

Nate smiled and kissed her softly, "So could I. So could I."


	2. Chapter 2

Earth Angel

**Author's Note:** Originally I had only planned on this being a one-shot, but my take on post-canon NJ was begging for more. I hope you guys enjoy. For a great NJ fix, don't forget to check out Clair de Lune by Dr. Holland and Agree/Disagree by nese35

* * *

Chapter 2:

_Oh God, what have I done?_

Jenny didn't know what to do. Nate looked so peaceful, but the wheels in her head were turning. They'd rushed into this. What if he was with someone? What if he regrets this? She had so many thoughts milling through her brain that she did the one thing that came to her easily: she ran. She slipped out of his arms and started to put her clothes on. The sooner she made her way downstairs, the easier it would be to pretend like what had happened was no big deal, but it was. It was a very big deal.

A little while later, Nate is watching Jenny as she pulls her clothes back on and smiles. There is just something so ethereal about her that makes his heartbeat a little faster. She looks down at him and gives him a questioning look. "Aren't you going to get dressed?"

"Eventually. Right now, I'm enjoying the view," he said with a smirk. Jenny pushes her long blonde hair out of her face and rolled her eyes.

_God she is beautiful_

Sometimes Nate wonders why it took him so long. What he was afraid of? He remembers blaming Dan and then later trying to protect his relationship with Serena, but deep down he knew he was just scared. The funny thing was that there really was nothing to be afraid of.

"They're going to wonder where we went," Jenny says with a hint of fear in her voice.

"I'm pretty sure they'll figure it out," Nate says as he reaches for her arm and pulls her on to his lap. He runs his fingers along the nape of her neck and kisses her till she couldn't think anymore. His kisses are beyond intoxicating, they are mind altering. She pulls away from him. "I, I need to think."

"Thinking is overrated," Nate says as he pulls her in for another kiss.

* * *

A little over an hour later, Jenny made her way down the spiral staircase. She stopped at the mirror in the hall and attempted to fix her mussed hair. "It's a little early for the walk-of-shame. Dan and Serena haven't even cut the cake yet," Blair said.

Jenny nearly jumped out of her skin. "OMG you scared the crap out of me."

"It's my house. What exactly is surprising about my presence?"

Jenny looked at her friend and former boss with discomfort. She really didn't want to discuss Nate with her. Her feelings for him and had always been a bone of contention between the two of them. "I guess I should go find Dan. He's probably wonder where I took off too."

"I'm sure he doesn't want to think about what his baby sister is doing with Nate Archibald,"Blair said with laugh.

"I don't want to talk about this with you Blair."

The other girl furrowed her brow in confusion. She placed her hand on her hip and said, "Why not? What I'm suddenly not good enough to confide in Jenny Humphrey?"

"No, no. That's not it. It's just me and Nate has always been…"

Blair could see where Jenny was headed with this conversation. "Stop right there. That was a long time ago. He cares about you and you have never gotten over him. I'd rather see the two of you figure things out then have to sit through his parade of zombies and bimbettes."

Jenny smiled at Blair sheepishly and squeezed her shoulder and said, "Thanks, I appreciate it. I think."

"So, where is Romeo?"

"I'm right here,"Nate said as he came up behind Jenny and kissed her on the cheek. Blair rolled her eyes and muttered, "I hear congratulations are in order."

After Blair had left them alone, Jenny grabbed Nate and pulled him into the other room. "No one can know about what just happened."

"Too late, Blair already does which means Chuck, Serena and Dan will know before the nights over."

Jenny shut her eyes in frustration. This was exactly what she'd been hoping to avoid. She hated everyone knowing her business. She'd endured enough of that growing up. "Great this cannot be happening."

Nate touched her shoulder. "Jenny look at me?"

She turned around slowly and smiled softly at him. He could see the pain and uncertainty in his eyes. Nate knew what people thought of him. They assumed he didn't understand what was going on around him, but he found it easier to play dumb then to start a pointless argument. "Why are you really upset?"

She looked up at him with those big blue eyes of her, afraid to utter the truth. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be scared."

She pulled away from him and said, "What's happening here. For years I wanted you and you never felt the same and all of the sudden things start happening."

"I know, I've , I've been stupid. I let fear and confusion get in my way and I wasn't there for you when you needed me, but I've always wanted you Jenny. That has never changed."

She looked at him a little taken aback and a little flattered. She knew she was being a little over-the top, but she was a Humphrey. What would they be without their gross over-reactions and heated temper? "I want to believe you."

"Then give me the chance to prove it. Two weeks is all I'm asking for. Two weeks to show you this is what I want.

* * *

When Nate Archibald said that he was going to do something, he meant it. He knew that he wanted Jenny and that he wanted the chance to see where things could lead. He wasn't in love with her, but he has always wondered what being with her would be like. For years the timing never seemed right. She was too young, he was infatuated with Serena and didn't see what was right in front of him, but they were older and wiser now. They were two adults with bright futures before them. They also had a sizzling attraction and he was damned if he was going to chicken out and not see where things led. Nate had spent too many years afraid to take action, but he was done letting life just happen to him. So if Jenny wanted him to prove that he actually wanted her than proof is what she would get.

* * *

Jenny was working on her latest sketch when the first batch of flowers arrived. They were lavender and she knew that this was no coincidence. She didn't really have a favorite flowers. She loved the beauty of flowers and so long as they were colorful and smelled nice, she had appreciation for them. But, there was something about roses that just made her smile. They were romantic and whimsical. An hour later another bouquet arrived, but this time they were hydrangeas. By the time the afternoon was over, she couldn't find space for all the flowers that Nate had delivered. He was charming and she had a feeling she was just getting started. She took out her phone and dialled.

"Archibald"

"You certainly are persistent,"Jenny said.

Nate leaned back in his chair, he was still at the spectator. He was going over a few pieces before he sent the issue off to the printers. "So do you like them?"

"That's beside the point. How am I supposed to work when the place is covered in flowers?"

"You like them,"he said proudly.

Jenny bit her lip, trying to hold back a smile. "I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"You think you know me so well Nate Archibald," Jenny replied. She loved the gesture, but that didn't mean he had to know that. He got up from his chair and looked out the window at the city. "But, I do Jenny. More than you even realize. I hope you didn't make any plans this evening and if you did cancel them."

She didn't know what to make of this Nate. She wasn't used to him being so take-charge, but she liked it. They'd skyped a few times over the few years, but mostly they didn't know much about the other. The Nate she remembered was the boy she loved as a girl, but they weren't children anymore. They were adults and they really didn't know much about one another.

"Fine pick me up at 8."

Nate arrived ten minutes early. He was leaning against a car that was parked outside of her building waiting for her. Jenny had insisted that she wasn't ready so she made him wait downstairs. She walked up to him looking gorgeous as usual. She was wearing a metallic purple dress with cut-out sleeves that fell just above her knees. The material clung to her like a second-skin. The combination of the dress, her delicious curves, and those endless legs left Nate feeling winded. She wore her hair in a sleek ponytail and her make-up brought out the depth of blue. She smiled radiantly at Nate. She had taken her time and he had given her pricely the reaction that she wanted: a combination of awestruck and lust. He held out his hand out to her and she took it with ease. They walked along the street until they reached an old Rolls Royce. "You're chariot awaits," Nate said as he held the door open for her.

"You're pulling out all the stops," Jenny stated matter-of-factly.

"And I'm just getting started. You look beautiful."

Jenny smiled at him brazenly and winked. She had put effort into this look and she was damned if she was going to play coy. A few minutes later the car came to a stop and Nate climbed out. Jenny got out of the car and was confused. They were at the entrance of central park. "What's going on Nate?"

"Patience. We're almost there."

He lead her into the park and he knew that she had no idea what he was planning. "So, how are things going? I know it can be rough starting a new business."

"I'm trying to finish up my sketches for the line, but I've also been on the line with a couple of department stores. I also had to make several runs to pick up material because my assistant is useless. But, I rather things be done right. I can't afford to have my name attached to something badly made."

Nate smirks knowingly. She was always so driven. Jenny Humphrey was a born perfectionist, but rather than getting a legion of minions to do her bidding, she knew the only way to get things done was to do it herself. "You'll do great Jenny. You are talented."

"Thanks."

Nate stopped and turned to face her. Right in the middle of central park, he had set up a small table. She was half-expecting waiters to show up, but the food was already laid out as was the wine. "A candlight dinner in the park?"

He held out her chair and she was laughing as she sat down. Nate really was something. He was determined to prove something. She admired this side of him. "You certainly have changed. When did you become so, so proactive?"

"There comes a time when you have to stop letting life slip through your fingers. I think once I accepted who I was, the rest came naturally."

She reached across the table and squeezed his hand. "I knew you could whatever you set your mind on."

Nate smiled. "You were one of the few people who believed in me. I don't think I ever thanked you."

"You don't have to thank me Nate."

During Dinner they caught up on the last few years. Nate talked about what he'd accomplished with Spectator and Jenny told him what it was like to work with Blair, but how she always wanted to strike out on her own. The years seemed to have float away and they were chatting like old friends. "I'm surprised she didn't ask for your head on a platter when you resigned."

"Blair knows me well enough to know that I can only work for someone else for so long. It's something we have in common. We aren't really followers. But, look at you Mr. Editor-in-chief. Are you actually going to run for mayor?"

"Not yet. It's not my time yet. I like where I am."

Jenny looked at him a beat. "I know what you're thinking, politics is in my blood and you're probably right, but I want to do it on my own timetable," he said.

"What I can't believe is Nate, the prince of the city is single."

"I'm not planning to stay single for very long," he says as he looks at her intensely. Jenny lowers her head. His meaning is more than clear, but she wants to take this slow make sure it's what they both want. The truth is she isn't sure she can handle all this. She'd spent half her life in love with him, but that was the boy he was, but the man was even more tempting.


End file.
